A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks as well as with other UEs to perform a variety of different functionalities via the connection. For example, the UE may connect to a first type of network (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) to communicate with another UE through the network connection (e.g., a user of the UE may perform a voice call or transmit a text to another user of another UE). In another example, the UE may connect to a second type of network (e.g., WiFi network) to receive browser data at a higher rate of data exchange. In a further example, the UE may directly connect to a further UE using a short-range communication protocol (e.g., BlueTooth).
When the UE is mobile, the UE may be utilized in various different locations while the user of the UE is performing any of a variety of different activities. For example, the user of the UE may be performing a workout, an exercise, a physical action, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as an “activity”) while the UE is kept on the person of the user or is worn by the user. The UE may be configured to enable the user to track progress of performing the activity. For example, the UE may track a distance traveled, a time spent, body measurements, etc. However, during the activity, the UE may be exposed to conditions where a network coverage may become poor or become relatively weak (falling below a quality threshold but greater than a quality threshold for poor network coverage). For example, the user may be located in a remote area where cellular coverage may be relatively weak compared to a city center. In another example, the user may be located in an area where area updates or other network events (e.g., radio link failures, out of service indications, etc.) are experienced at a higher rate. The UE may perform a variety of operations to compensate for the weak network coverage. These operations lead to a higher than usual battery drain and a poor user experience.